It's Never Too Late
by EnduranceInTribulation
Summary: Five years ago Haruno Sakura's true love died to defend her. Now she has the chance to bring him back and she will brave any dangers and overcome any obstacle to do so. Even Death. LeeSaku.
1. Chapter One: Sent Back

It's Never Too Late

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would have turned out so horrible no one could watch it. Seeing as how it hasn't happened like that, I assume I don't own it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shichidaime Hokage stood silently, her green eyes lingering over the name in the black stone before her. She didn't want to go, and if she could, she would have stayed there forever, the last link she had with the one she loved, but alas, she couldn't, she was the Hokage and had duties to accomplish. She slowly walked away and walked down the near-empty street to her office in the Hokage tower. The scene before her made her freeze though, frowning as she remembered having similar arguments in her youth. "NUH-UH! Kiyoshi-kun likes me the best!"

The other girl scoffed in annoyance, "Why would anyone like you Haya? It's obvious he likes me the most!"

"Shut up!" the other girl yelled back, "You always think you're so great, Ai!"

"That's only because I am!" Ai yelled back.

"You're so stuck up!" Haya screamed, walking away in annoyance.

The Hokage froze, brushing away the hair that fell in front of her face. She had heard of this 'Kiyoshi'. He was the rich son of some businessman that grew wealthy off of what could be deemed less than savory enterprises. He was a cold, distant, and even sinister child but had the complexion and beauty of an angel. She shuddered, being reminded of a similar raven-haired boy she had been captivated with in her youth.

"Haya-chan!" a voice called, "Please wait!" The Hokage glanced up, her eyes landing softly on a very flustered looking boy of perhaps fifteen. He was holding a large number of flowers and sweating profusely. He ran up to the girl, tripping and skidding the last few feet. He smiled awkwardly and stood, his badly gelled hair standing on edge from nervousness, "Ah.. H.. Haya-chan..." he said, still trembling. The Hokage smiled at his nervousness, it made him look cute. "T.. These are for you!" the boy squeaked, thrusting the flowers toward the girl.

Haya just eyed him in distaste and scoffed, "Taka-san.. I'm allergic to these,"

Taka's eyes widened and he looked away, a deep red blush appearing on his cheeks. "A.. Ah... I.. I apologize Haya-chan..." he stammered, "I.. did not know..."

"Well maybe you should have checked on it before you got them?" Haya said coldly.

"Yes.. I should have.. I'm very sorry..." he stammered again. He hung his head defeatedly and dropped the flowers carelessly on the ground, "I'm sorry..." he said again, walking away sadly.

That was the final piece of it. She could not sit by and watch any more of this. Haya was making the same mistakes she had made in her own youth, and she would not allow her to be hurt as she had when she realized her true feelings. The Hokage took a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking of her hands, "Haya-chan... could you come here please?"

The young girl jumped in surprise and nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama," she said sweetly. Ai stuck out her tongue as Haya ran over to the Hokage, "You wanted to talk to me Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"Walk with me Haya-chan..." the Hokage said softly. Haya nodded and the two walked away slowly, both of them silent, "Haya-chan... how much do you know about Taka?"

Haya blinked in surprise but quickly regained her composure, "Well.. he's not too handsome.. and he's really weird.. and he's always trying to impress me with something stupid..."

"Did you know he's an orphan?" the Hokage said softly, "And that he works at the old Yamanaka flower shop for small amounts of money at a time to make ends meet?" Haya blinked in surprise and opened her mouth briefly, closing it again as soon as she found she had nothing to say, "And do you know how much those flowers cost?" Haya opened her mouth once again to answer and once again was cut off, "They are the second most expensive flowers the shop carries... they are flowers that only grow in a certain place at a certain time of the year and thus are very expensive..."

Haya's lower lip quivered as she realized what she had done and how much it must have hurt him, "Oh no.. I never knew.." she said sorrowfully, "I... I just didn't know..." the girl frowned and looked up at the Hokage, her clear blue eyes questioning, "But why would he do something like that for me Hokage-sama? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haya shook her head, her eyes still confused, "He loves you.."

"Loves.. me?" Haya stammered, "B.. But why?" she frowned, "I.. I'm only mean to him.."

"Honestly," she replied, "I don't know... but I do know this... Taka-kun loves you enough that he is willing to spend all of his meager amount of money on you... doesn't he at least deserve a chance?"

Haya's eyes shone, the iciness of before dropping completely and being replaced with a far more beautiful warmth, "You're right Hokage-sama!" she yelled, hugging her fiercely, "Thank you so much!" she ran back to the flowers, picking them up while disregarding the small rash that formed where she touched them and ran in the direction the sad ninja had walked, "Taka-kun!" she yelled, "Taka-kun! Wait!"

Sakura smiled softly as she watched the girl run, her eyes brimming with tears. She wished someone would have told her such things when she was that age, then maybe he wouldn't have died.. maybe he would still be with her. She quickly walked away, unwilling to show the inhabitants of her village her tears. She was the Hokage, she had to be strong, but no matter what she said, or how much she willed herself to stop, she couldn't, and cry she did.

Unknown to her, Sakura was being watched. She was being watched by a pair of eyes with slitted pupils, eyes that knew life, and that knew death. Yugito shook her head sadly, her hands straying to the shining, new Konoha hitae-ate on her forehead. "Poor Sakura-chan..." she said, "She now knows the errors of her younger years..." she formed several seals, drawing upon her Nekomanta's chakra, glowing an eerie red glow.

Sakura frowned, the scene around her seemed froze. "What is this?" she whispered, "What's going on?"

"Hokage-sama," a voice boomed, "Do you know who I am?"

"Who you are?" Sakura said as she turned, "How could I know that?"

Sakura gasped as she came face to face with a tranquil looking cat. The cat, however, was far from normal, it was gigantic and red, the fur looking more like fire than fur in itself. Sakura felt no fear however, the eyes she had met seemed calm, almost omniscient. "We have met before, you and I.." the cat said, "You allowed my carrier, Yugito, to join your village when she had been all but abandoned and betrayed by her own, you showed her kindness, and she finally was accepted into society.. though Jinchuuriki she was... and for that, I owe you a deep dept of gratitude," a blue circle of light surrounded Sakura and she felt herself disappearing slowly, "But you must make a choice,"

"A.. A choice?"

"I will give you a rare chance... a chance to get back that which is most precious to you... but there will be a risk,"

"A risk? And a chance to get back what is most precious to me? I don't understand.."

"What is most important to you? Do you know?"

"The people of Konoha... I am their Hokage..."

"No. Stop thinking of others for just one moment, and be selfish, just for an instant... now... what is most important to you?"

Sakura froze, her mind wandering back to the black memorial stone, "S.. Something I can never have again..." she whispered.

"But what if you could?"

"Why are you tormenting me like this?" Sakura screamed, "He's gone! Nothing I can do will change that!"

"If you truly believe that... then yes, he's gone forever..." the cat replied softly, "But not because he must be... he is gone because you have abandoned him in your heart," the briefest of smiles flashed on the Nekomanta's face, "It's never too late..."

"But the risk?"

"If you fail... and you may... multiple times... each time you fail, you will be given another chance, being propelled back further and further with each failure... if you fail too many times.. you can no longer sustain a physical form in this plane of existence..."

"I will... cease to exist?" Sakura said, astounded, "B.. But how can it be..."

"At this point, that is irrelevant," the Nekomanta said, "The only thing that matter now... is whether you will accept or deny my offer,"

Sakura froze, her mind racing. She had been around death and seen death most of her adult life and was not unaccustomed to it. She had had the fear of death in her as strongly as anyone else and even stared down that fear to accomplish her duties until death whisked past, leaving her as she was. Her hands shook but her heart was firm. She could bring him back, what other answer could she utter? "Yes..." she said softly, "I'll do it,"

The Nekomanta smiled kindly, "Good... I hope that the next time we meet, you will have another by your side..."

Sakura smiled back, her body disappearing more quickly, "Of course..." she said, "After all, it's never too late..."

"That's right... that's the way,"


	2. Chapter Two: Twenty Five, T VERSION

It's Never Too Late

Chapter Two: Twenty-Five

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Nor. Do. I. Own. The. Teletubbies. Nor. Shall. The. Telletubbies. Be. Making. An. Appearance. Here. At. Any. Point. In. Time. But. It. Is. Good. To. Note.

**'Teen'** Version  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura-chan, wake up, we're going to be late,"

Sakura opened her eyes, yawning loudly and stretching upward, "Yeah... well the Raikage can hold on for a little while, it won't kill him... call up my ANBU Chief of staff and have him..." she stopped quickly as she realized that she wasn't speaking to her assistant, noticing the omission of the normal '-sama' honorific. She looked to her left and saw a hyperactive blond trying to light a fire, his bright azure eyes frowning in annoyance as the stubborn wood refused to light. "N.. Naruto?" She stuttered, her eyes beginning to water. She had never even believed that she could see him again. "Naruto!" she screamed, running at him and hugging him fiercely. "Naruto.. I.. I missed you so much.."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said questioningly, "What are you doing?"

Sakura hugged him tighter, her tears falling and wetting his shirt, "I missed you so much Naruto... you have no idea how much.."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, his eyes becoming incredibly wide, "Are you okay?"

"I just haven't see you in so long.." Sakura said softly.

"Since yesterday night?" Naruto said incredulously, "That was what? Seven hours ago?"

Sakura jumped as she heard a thudding sound behind her. She turned and met his eyes. She gasped, it was him, the one she loved but had been taken from her so unfairly, "L.. L.. Lee.." she croaked, "Lee.." Her eyes welled up with tears as she held a trembling hand toward him, both wanting to touch him, to hold him, to never let him go, but also afraid that if she touched him the magic would dispel somehow and she would wake up from the wonderful dream she was in.

"Sakura-chan..." Lee said softly, his heart wailing in agony, "I.. I am sorry.. I guess.. I just was never worthy of your love?" he slowly turned and jumped away, his tears falling quickly onto the ground behind him as he ran, nothing more than a blur.

Sakura leapt to her feet, her tears blurring her vision, "Lee!" she screamed, "Lee!" she poured chakra into her legs and ran after her love. She ran as fast and as hard as she could, still screaming his name but he was already gone, she stumbled, her feet traveling faster than she could run and tumbled, her body skidding into the ground painfully.

"**Why can you not see that all I care of is your happiness Sakura-chan? Why... Why can you not see that nothing is more important to me... than you?" **

"**Because we're not meant to be Lee-san... I'm.. I'm sorry.."**

"**I.. I see... I.. I apologize for my forwardness... I.. I will leave now.."**

**The sound of soft sniffling as a sad boy turned away, his tears streaming openly down his face echoed through the clearing. "We can still be friends... right, Lee?"**

**Lee stopped, closing his eyes in pain, "Yes.." he said softly. "Friends.." his hands clenched as he nodded jerkily, "Yes... friends... that.. is all we ever were it seems.." he jumped away quietly.**

**Sakura frowned, "Lee-san... hey... Lee-san..." she quickly ran after him, heading in the direction he ran.**

"LEE!" Sakura yelled, stumbling to her feet, running into the forest again, not even sure of the direction she was heading in, not even sure of how far she had gone, just running and hoping that she could find him. It was happening too much like before... it was... Sakura's head jerked up as the idea struck her. She could use her knowledge of the past to help her in the present. She quickly knelt and tried her hardest to remember where she had found Lee that day after he had run from her.

**Black. Darkness. Running Water? A cave... some sort of cave... Crying sadly. "Lee-san?" Sakura said softly. "A.. Are you.. going to be okay?" **

Sakura nodded, she knew exactly where it was. She quickly got her bearings and turned to the left, running until she heard the sound of running water, taking another left from there and sprinting into a valley. She had to hurry, she just had to. It was getting too close to when it happened last time.

"It's been a while Sakura.." a cold voice called out, "Are you still as pathetic as ever?"

Sakura rolled backward, dodging the Chidori and slamming her fist into the stomach of its wielder. She grinned at the surprised look on the raven-haired boy's face, "You tell me," she said sweetly.

Sasuke pushed off of her arm and launched himself backward, smiling wryly, "I guess you have improved a bit Sakura.." he said. "But not enough,"

"You would be surprised.."

Both ninja jerked around as another ninja crashed through the woods behind them, "You're coming back right now teme!" Naruto yelled.

"And who are you to order me anywhere, dobe?"

Naruto smiled, drawing a sash with the kanji for fire around his waist, "The Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered, "They let a dobe... be the Hokage?"

Naruto flared in annoyance, his pupils slitting and the whisker marks on the side of his face deepening. "Teme... you are going to return to Konoha today... I swear it on my title of Hokage!"

Sakura frowned, this was wrong. It was too much like it had worked the time before. Too similar.

**Sakura fell backwards, the ground before her being torn into pieces by the Chidori. "Sakura... you're still pathetic... how disappointing.." **

"**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura panted. "What.. What are you doing here?"**

"**I.." Sasuke started. His eyes narrowed and he flipped backwards, the Rasengan missing him by mere inches. "Dobe.." he said softly.**

**Naruto took out a small sash with the fire symbol on it and wrapped it around his waist, "Teme... as the Rokudaime Hokage.. I will bring you back right this instant!" Naruto ran forward, his pupils narrowing, and threw a Rasengan at the raven-haired Uchiha.**

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, she had to stop it. It was going to happen again. It COULDN'T happen again... "Let me fight him!"

Naruto ran forward, his pupils slitting even further, "We have some unfinished business teme!" he yelled, drawing a Rasengan, completely ignoring the pink-haired girl.

Sakura shuddered, her memories flooding back even faster. She knew what was going to happen next... and she was powerless to stop it. Purple kanji exploded down Sasuke's face as he activated the Cursed Seal and a orange tail of chakra exploded from Naruto as he entered the first phase of his Kyuubi form. "OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto roared.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke bellowed, the darkness of the Cursed Seal slowly spreading down his body.

Sakura watched in horror as the familiar blue light appeared, the two attacks clashing but neither capable of overpowering the other. She quickly jumped up, attempting to knock Naruto away, to keep it from happening again, but she was too late. Dark wings exploded from Sasuke's back as he activated the second level of his Cursed Seal and Naruto fell backwards, both the Chidori and Rasengan merging and speeding toward Sakura.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee screamed, hurling himself before her, "WATCH OUT!"**

"Sakura-chan!" Lee screamed as he leapt in front of her, "WATCH OUT!"

"**Lee-san!"**

"Lee-kun!" Sakura screamed, the memories still playing in her mind, the scene frightfully familiar, "NO! STOP!"

The attack moved quickly, Sakura tried to push Lee out of the way but couldn't, the green-clad ninja holding fast, "Sakura-chan.." he said softly.

"**I do not regret this..."**

"I do not regret this.."

"**Goodbye," **

"Farewell..."

The taijutsu master gasped as the attack struck him, his face contorting into an expression of pain. Sakura screamed and quickly pumped chakra into the dying taijutsu master, praying that it wouldn't be like last time, praying that she could save him.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled, three more tails of chakra unfurling and beginning his transformation into a large fox, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with fear and he backed up wearily, "Dobe... you can't do that!" he said, "It'll hurt you too!"

What was once the Rokudaime Hokage roared, the sound shaking the trees and the heat emanating off of him setting the trees on fire. Sakura stared, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open, this... hadn't happened before.

"**TEME!" Naruto roared, "HE WAS MY FRIEND!" **

"**Well what are you going to do dobe?"**

**Naruto's pupils slanted even more and he paled, "Sakura!" he screamed, "Run!"**

"**Naruto.. what?"**

"**RUN!" Naruto yelled, pushing Sakura away, "GET OUT OF HERE!"**

"**But why Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with fear.**

"**I can't promise I won't hurt you.."**

**Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, "Again? But.. Yamato sealed it.."**

**Naruto shook his head, a tail of chakra slowly unrolling, "I can't hold it back Sakura.." he said again, his eyes changing but still staring into hers pleadingly "Please.. run..."**

**Sakura nodded and ran, her legs moving as fast as they could. She heard an loud roar and an explosion as several attacks collided with one another again. Several moments later she heard a dragging sound and she turned, her face screwing into a look of horror as Naruto slumped down, the upper portion of his chest scorched and the spiral Kyuubi seal burnt and blackened, "Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him, "Are you okay?"**

"**Sakura.." Naruto said painfully, "Kyuubi... it was.. gathering its strength.. I can't keep it in anymore.. I.. need you to do something for me.."**

"**Naruto!" Sakura yelled, wiping his brow with her sleeve, "No! You still have things you need to do.."**

**Naruto smiled sadly and coughed, "I'm already Hokage, Sakura..." he said, "I'm as happy as I'll ever be..."**

"**But.."**

"**Lee-san really loved you didn't he?"**

**Sakura blinked, her eyes confused, "What?"**

"**Lee-san.. he.. he loved you.. and you.. you loved him too.." Sakura opened her mouth to deny it but was cut off by Naruto shaking his head, "I could see it.. and that's why.. I couldn't ask you to love me... you... were already set on another..." Sakura frowned, she had never really thought about it but she felt she did, strongly now. Maybe all she needed was someone to point her feelings out to her. Naruto smiled and shakily withdrew a pill, his eyes pleading, "Sakura-chan.. help me.."**

"**What?" Sakura said desperately, "Help you with what?"**

**Naruto arched his back, dropping his pill, his eyes widening as the ache in his stomach increased, "SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled, "It's trying to get out again! It may succeed this time! You have to stop it!"**

"**I don't know how to seal it!" Sakura screamed, "I never learned how to seal!"**

"**I don't want you to seal it.."**

"**What?"**

"**Put that pill in my mouth..."**

"**WHAT?"**

**Naruto took another shaky breath and nodded, "Please, I'm.. I'm begging you.."**

**Sakura shook her head, her eyes wide and her face paling, "I.. I can't!" she yelled.**

"**Sakura-chan.." Naruto said softly, closing his eyes momentarily in pain. "Please don't waste Lee-san's sacrifice for you... he did it so you could live.. if you don't kill me right now.. you're going to get hurt.. and his sacrifice and gift.. will be wasted..."**

"**There has to be another way!"**

"**There isn't.."**

**Sakura reached down, her tears flowing thickly, "Please.. don't make me do it..." Sakura begged, "Please!"**

"**You have to..." Naruto said, "If not for me.. then for Lee-san.."**

**Sakura froze and suddenly had an odd feeling. She felt empty. She wanted someone to comfort her, to tell her it was okay.. to love her and oddly.. the faceless, nameless person she had always imagined in her dreams had a face now, a kind face that had sacrificed his life for her and that had always loved her no matter how much she hurt him. It was Lee. Sakura looked away and gripped her kunai more tightly, "I'll... do it.." she said softly, she quickly lifted the pill and slipped it in Naruto's mouth, looking away quickly.**

"**I knew you'd be strong enough to do it Sakura-chan.." Naruto whispered "Lee-san.. would be proud..." he shakily untied the sash with the fire kanji on it and held it up to Sakura, "Strength... is what Konoha.. is going to need... Sakura.. I.. appoint you.. to the title.. of Shidaime Hokage..." the usual brightness of his eyes slowly faded and he smiled, "The paperwork... will catch up... later..."**

**Sakura stayed with Naruto until his last breath left him and solemnly used a Katon jutsu to cremate his body, he would have wanted it. It was the only way to make sure that his enemies didn't use any secrets that could possibly be found on the body on Konoha. Sakura turned and prepared to trek back to Konoha when she suddenly felt the need to see Lee. She quickly ran back to where the taijutsu master had fell and gasped, she knew that he had taken a mortal wound when she saw it as first but she had never even imagined it could have been that bad. The thing that made Sakura's blood freeze however, was not the wound. Lee was smiling. It was then that Sakura realized.**

**Lee would have done anything for her love.**

**And now. It was too late.**

Sakura looked away and hugged Lee tightly as she pumped more chakra into his still body. There was a gruesome sound and another roar from what was once Naruto. Sakura looked up, her teal eyes frightened, what she saw horrified her.

The Kyuubi, it didn't even seem like Naruto anymore, reared up, letting out a blood-curdling roar. The Kyuubi let out another ear-splitting, blood-chilling roar and then looked directly at Sakura.

Sakura stared it directly in the eye. It's not that she wasn't frightened, she certainly was, probably more than she had ever been. It wasn't that she wanted to die, she certainly didn't. It wasn't that she was stupid, she still had control of all of her legendary wits and brains. It was simply that this time, she refused to leave him. She stood, spreading her arms wide and glaring at the monster defiantly, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she yelled, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

The Kyuubi snarled and leapt, the yellowed fangs glistening in the sun. Sakura frowned and looked away, preparing to die, when she suddenly saw movement behind her. "Eight Gate..." Lee said weakly, "Shomon..." he suddenly stood straight up, his skin turning jet black from the damage it was causing his body, "Sakura-chan! I love you!" he yelled, "I will never let you be harmed! Even at the cost of my life!"

"No!" Sakura screamed, "Lee! Stop! Please!"

Lee just smiled at her and exploded upward, trading a single blow with the Kyuubi, both the legendary beast and the young taijutsu master falling like puppets whose strings had been cut. The Kyuubi's chakra disappeared and the Rokudaime Hokage appeared, his face straining as he coughed, "Sakura-chan.. Sasuke... Lee.. I'm.. so sorry.." he whispered, "It.. was never supposed to be like this..." he grimaced and reached into his pocket, slipping out a pill and swallowing it, "Now at least this Kyuubi will be dead!" Naruto yelled hysterically, "I'm sorry I was such a bad Hokage!" Naruto screamed, "I tried! I did! Sorry..." he turned his head painfully to Sakura, smiling softly, "I'm happy to see you finally accepted Lee-san.." he whispered, shuddering in his final death throes, "Please.. take the sash from around my waist... you're the Hokage now Sakura.."

Sakura froze, nodding and running to Lee. She knew Naruto wanted it that way and she respected his wish. No matter how much she hated to. "Lee-kun!" she yelled as she ran to the downed taijutsu master.

Lee grunted, the wound in his stomach bleeding from the strenuous activity, his eyes red from the pain, "Sakura... -chan.." he managed to say, "I.. love.." Sakura quickly laid her hands on him, unwilling to give up on him and pumped all of the chakra she could into him, but to no avail. Her face started to pale from the chakra drain and Lee quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him, shaking his head, "No.." he gasped, "Live..."

Sakura fell over his body, hugging him tightly, "I don't want to live without you," she sobbed, "I've already had to once..."

Lee took no notice of her cryptic message and raised one arm, softly draping it on her back, "Sakura-chan.." he said with effort, "You must.." A strained sound left his lips and he died, the dark black eyes paling.

Sakura screamed in agony, turning her eyes toward the sky. She couldn't believe it, she had failed, again, nothing had changed, but then again.. many things had changed. She had just been too late. She collapsed next to her love, curling into a little ball. She felt her body disappearing again and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She refused to believe she couldn't save them. She refused to.

_It's Never Too Late _

_----------------------------------------------------------------  
_Notes: Edited 10/16/06

The fic has been taken down to T after some changes to make it a little less graphic. The first version was rated 'M' because of the violence and I felt that it would alienate much of my audience and that I should edit some of it and release it again. After I did so, I looked over it again and grimaced, the story seemed to lose much of it's meaning and depth, so I am creating two versions of the fic, one that is edited to the 'T' rating and one that will remain the raw, unedited, original that maintains all of the original meaning for everyone who wants to feel the real power of this work. If you do not wish to read an 'M' fic then you do not have to, each other chapter will be an 'M' chapter and you can simply skip them. Each chapter will be labeled with it's kind such as "**T**" or "**M**" so please watch the labels carefully. Thank you.

Original Notes: I hope you liked it, I tried really hard to make it an emotionally charged story and to make it an interesting not-your-average-go-back-in-time fic. I hope I succeded. Regardless, thank you for reading this fic! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much from the depths of my heart.

Also thank you SapphireWhiteTigress, my best friend EVAH for posting this for me, and for BETA-ing my cruddy work. Thanks again SWT, you're a lifesaver you are.

**Please R&R?**

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: Twenty Five, M VERSION

It's Never Too Late

Chapter Two: Twenty-Five

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Nor. Do. I. Own. The. Teletubbies. Nor. Shall. The. Telletubbies. Be. Making. An. Appearance. Here. At. Any. Point. In. Time. But. It. Is. Good. To. Note.

**'M' **Version  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura-chan, wake up, we're going to be late,"

Sakura opened her eyes, yawning loudly and stretching upward, "Yeah... well the Raikage can hold on for a little while, it won't kill him... call up my ANBU Chief of staff and have him..." she stopped quickly as she realized that she wasn't speaking to her assistant, noticing the omission of the normal '-sama' honorific. She looked to her left and saw a hyperactive blond trying to light a fire, his bright azure eyes frowning in annoyance as the stubborn wood refused to light. "N.. Naruto?" She stuttered, her eyes beginning to water. She had never even believed that she could see him again. "Naruto!" she screamed, running at him and hugging him fiercely. "Naruto.. I.. I missed you so much.."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said questioningly, "What are you doing?"

Sakura hugged him tighter, her tears falling and wetting his shirt, "I missed you so much Naruto... you have no idea how much.."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, his eyes becoming incredibly wide, "Are you okay?"

"I just haven't see you in so long.." Sakura said softly.

"Since yesterday night?" Naruto said incredulously, "That was what? Seven hours ago?"

Sakura jumped as she heard a thudding sound behind her. She turned and met his eyes. She gasped, it was him, the one she loved but had been taken from her so unfairly, "L.. L.. Lee.." she croaked, "Lee.." Her eyes welled up with tears as she held a trembling hand toward him, both wanting to touch him, to hold him, to never let him go, but also afraid that if she touched him the magic would dispel somehow and she would wake up from the wonderful dream she was in.

"Sakura-chan..." Lee said softly, his heart wailing in agony, "I.. I am sorry.. I guess.. I just was never worthy of your love?" he slowly turned and jumped away, his tears falling quickly onto the ground behind him as he ran, nothing more than a blur.

Sakura leapt to her feet, her tears blurring her vision, "Lee!" she screamed, "Lee!" she poured chakra into her legs and ran after her love. She ran as fast and as hard as she could, still screaming his name but he was already gone, she stumbled, her feet traveling faster than she could run and tumbled, her body skidding into the ground painfully.

"**Why can you not see that all I care of is your happiness Sakura-chan? Why... Why can you not see that nothing is more important to me... than you?" **

"**Because we're not meant to be Lee-san... I'm.. I'm sorry.."**

"**I.. I see... I.. I apologize for my forwardness... I.. I will leave now.."**

**The sound of soft sniffling as a sad boy turned away, his tears streaming openly down his face echoed through the clearing. "We can still be friends... right, Lee?"**

**Lee stopped, closing his eyes in pain, "Yes.." he said softly. "Friends.." his hands clenched as he nodded jerkily, "Yes... friends... that.. is all we ever were it seems.." he jumped away quietly.**

**Sakura frowned, "Lee-san... hey... Lee-san..." she quickly ran after him, heading in the direction he ran.**

"LEE!" Sakura yelled, stumbling to her feet, running into the forest again, not even sure of the direction she was heading in, not even sure of how far she had gone, just running and hoping that she could find him. It was happening too much like before... it was... Sakura's head jerked up as the idea struck her. She could use her knowledge of the past to help her in the present. She quickly knelt and tried her hardest to remember where she had found Lee that day after he had run from her.

**Black. Darkness. Running Water? A cave... some sort of cave... Crying. A sound that would cut into your heart so deeply that it could never be whole again. Crying as if nothing could ever console him, like nothing could mend the hole that she had ripped in his heart, "Lee-san?" Sakura said softly. "A.. Are you.. going to be okay?" **

Sakura nodded, she knew exactly where it was. She quickly got her bearings and turned to the left, running until she heard the sound of running water, taking another left from there and sprinting into a valley. She had to hurry, she just had to. It was getting too close to when it happened last time.

"It's been a while Sakura.." a cold voice called out, "Are you still as pathetic as ever?"

Sakura rolled backward, dodging the Chidori and slamming her fist into the stomach of its wielder. She grinned at the surprised look on the raven-haired boy's face, "You tell me," she said sweetly.

Sasuke pushed off of her arm and launched himself backward, smiling wryly, "I guess you have improved a bit Sakura.." he said. "But not enough,"

"You would be surprised.."

Both ninja jerked around as another ninja crashed through the woods behind them, "You're coming back right now teme!" Naruto yelled.

"And who are you to order me anywhere, dobe?"

Naruto smiled, drawing a sash with the kanji for fire around his waist, "The Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered, "They let a dobe... be the Hokage?"

Naruto flared in annoyance, his pupils slitting and the whisker marks on the side of his face deepening. "Teme... you are going to return to Konoha today... I swear it on my title of Hokage!"

Sakura frowned, this was wrong. It was too much like it had worked the time before. Too similar.

**Sakura fell backwards, the ground before her being torn into pieces by the Chidori. "Sakura... you're still pathetic... how disappointing.." **

"**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura panted. "What.. What are you doing here?"**

"**I.." Sasuke started. His eyes narrowed and he flipped backwards, the Rasengan missing him by mere inches. "Dobe.." he said softly.**

**Naruto took out a small sash with the fire symbol on it and wrapped it around his waist, "Teme... as the Rokudaime Hokage.. I will bring you back right this instant!" Naruto ran forward, his pupils narrowing, and threw a Rasengan at the raven-haired Uchiha.**

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, she had to stop it. It was going to happen again. It COULDN'T happen again... "Let me fight him!"

Naruto ran forward, his pupils slitting even further, "We have some unfinished business teme!" he yelled, drawing a Rasengan, completely ignoring the pink-haired girl.

Sakura shuddered, her memories flooding back even faster. She knew what was going to happen next... and she was powerless to stop it. Purple kanji exploded down Sasuke's face as he activated the Cursed Seal and a orange tail of chakra exploded from Naruto as he entered the first phase of his Kyuubi form. "OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto roared.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke bellowed, the darkness of the Cursed Seal slowly spreading down his body.

Sakura watched in horror as the familiar blue light appeared, the two attacks clashing but neither capable of overpowering the other. She quickly jumped up, attempting to knock Naruto away, to keep it from happening again, but she was too late. Dark wings exploded from Sasuke's back as he activated the second level of his Cursed Seal and Naruto fell backwards, both the Chidori and Rasengan merging and speeding toward Sakura.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee screamed, hurling himself before her, "WATCH OUT!"**

"Sakura-chan!" Lee screamed as he leapt in front of her, "WATCH OUT!"

"**Lee-san!"**

"Lee-kun!" Sakura screamed, the memories still playing in her mind, the scene frightfully familiar, "NO! STOP!"

The attack moved quickly, the horrific blue light lighting up the scared jounin's face as the attack grew nearer, Sakura tried to push Lee out of the way but couldn't, the green-clad ninja holding fast, "Sakura-chan.." he said softly.

"**I do not regret my death..."**

"I do not regret death.."

"**Only that I could not live with you..."**

"Only that I could not live with you,"

"**Goodbye," **

"Farewell..."

The taijutsu master gasped as the attack struck him, his face contorting into an expression of extreme pain and his body folding at the waist. Sakura screamed as she felt the warm splash of blood hitting her, the warm body slumping onto her with the horrible, horrible hole in its stomach. The loathsome smell of fear, burnt flesh and death wafting into her nostrils as a life was extinguished far before its allotted time. Just like it had happened last time. Sakura screamed again and quickly pumped chakra into the dying taijutsu master, praying that it wouldn't be like last time, praying that she could save him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, three more tails of chakra unfurling and beginning his transformation into a large fox, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with fear and he backed up wearily, "Dobe... you can't do that!" he said, "It'll hurt you too!"

What was once the Rokudaime Hokage roared, the sound shaking the trees and the heat emanating off of him setting the trees on fire. Sakura stared, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open, this... hadn't happened before.

"**TEME!" Naruto roared, "HE WAS MY FRIEND DAMN IT!" **

"**Well what are you going to do dobe?"**

**Naruto's pupils slanted even more and he paled, "Sakura!" he screamed, "Run!"**

"**Naruto.. what?"**

"**RUN!" Naruto yelled, pushing Sakura away, "GET OUT OF HERE!"**

"**But why Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with fear.**

"**I can't promise I won't hurt you.."**

**Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, "Again? But.. Yamato sealed it.."**

**Naruto shook his head, a tail of chakra slowly unrolling, "I can't hold it back Sakura.." he said again, his eyes changing but still staring into hers pleadingly "Please.. run..."**

**Sakura nodded and ran, her legs moving as fast as they could. She heard an inhuman roar and an explosion as several attacks collided with one another again. Several moments later she heard a dragging sound and she turned, her face screwing into a look of horror as Naruto slumped down, the upper portion of his chest scorched and the spiral Kyuubi seal burnt and blackened, "Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him, "Are you okay?"**

"**Sakura.." Naruto said painfully, "Kyuubi... it was.. waiting to break out.. I can't hold it in anymore... I.. need you to do something for me.."**

"**Naruto!" Sakura yelled, wiping his brow with her sleeve, "You can't die! You still have things you need to do.."**

**Naruto smiled sadly and coughed, "I'm already Hokage Sakura..." he said, "I can die happily..."**

"**But.."**

"**Lee-san really loved you didn't he?"**

**Sakura blinked, her eyes confused, "What?"**

"**Lee-san.. he.. he loved you.. and you.. you loved him too.." Sakura opened her mouth to deny it but was cut off by Naruto shaking his head, "I could see it.. and that's why.. I couldn't ask you to love me... you... were already set on another..." Sakura frowned, she had never really thought about it but she felt she did, strongly now. Maybe all she needed was someone to point her feelings out to her. Naruto smiled and shakily withdrew a kunai, his eyes pleading, "Sakura-chan.. help me.."**

"**What?" Sakura said desperately, "Help you with what?"**

**Naruto arched his back, dropping his kunai, his eyes widening as the ache in his stomach increased, "SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled, "It's trying to get out again! It may succeed this time! You have to stop it!"**

"**I don't know how to seal it!" Sakura screamed, "I never learned how to seal!"**

"**I don't want you to seal it.."**

"**What?"**

"**Stab it.."**

"**WHAT?"**

**Naruto took another shaky breath and nodded, "I want you to stab my seal... and kill me.."**

**Sakura shook her head, her eyes wide and her face paling, "I.. I can't!" she yelled.**

"**Sakura-chan.." Naruto said softly, closing his eyes momentarily in pain. "Please don't waste Lee-san's sacrifice for you... he died so you could live.. if you don't kill me right now.. you're going to die.. and his sacrifice and gift.. will be wasted..."**

"**There has to be another way!"**

"**There isn't.."**

**Sakura slowly drew a kunai, her tears flowing thickly, "Please.. don't make me do it..." Sakura begged, "Please!"**

"**You have to..." Naruto said, "If not for me.. then for Lee-san.."**

**Sakura froze and suddenly had an odd feeling. She felt empty. She wanted someone to comfort her, to tell her it was okay.. to love her and oddly.. the faceless, nameless person she had always imagined in her dreams had a face now, a kind face that had sacrificed his life for her and that had always loved her no matter how much she hurt him. It was Lee. Sakura looked away and gripped her kunai more tightly, "I'll... do it.." she said softly, she quickly stabbed, looking away, her tears brimming in her eyes again.**

"**I knew you'd be strong enough to do it Sakura-chan.." Naruto whispered as blood leaked out from between his lips, "Lee-san.. would be proud..." he shakily untied the sash with the fire kanji on it and held it up to Sakura, "Strength... is what Konoha.. is going to need... Sakura.. I.. appoint you.. to the title.. of Shidaime Hokage..." the usual brightness of his eyes slowly faded and he smiled for the last time, "The paperwork... will catch up... later..."**

**Sakura stayed with Naruto until his last breath left him and solemnly used a Katon jutsu to burn his body, he would have wanted it. It was the only way to make sure that his enemies didn't use any secrets that could possibly be found on the body on Konoha. Sakura turned and prepared to trek back to Konoha when she suddenly felt the need to see Lee. She quickly ran back to where the taijutsu master had fell and gasped, she knew that he had taken a mortal wound when she felt the blood spraying onto her from the wound but she had never even imagined it could have been that bad. The thing that made Sakura's blood freeze however, was not the wound. Lee was smiling. It was then that Sakura realized.**

**Lee would have done anything for her love.**

**And now. It was too late.**

Sakura looked away and hugged Lee tightly as she pumped more chakra into his still body. There was a sound like a piece of meat hitting the ground at an extreme speed and another roar from what was once Naruto. Sakura looked up, her teal eyes frightened, what she saw horrified her.

The Kyuubi, it didn't even seem like Naruto anymore, was ripping at Sasuke's dead body, ripping large chunks of meat from it. The Kyuubi let out another ear-splitting, blood-chilling roar and then looked directly at Sakura.

Sakura stared it directly in the eye. It's not that she wasn't frightened, she certainly was, probably more than she had ever been. It wasn't that she wanted to die, she certainly didn't. It wasn't that she was stupid, she still had control of all of her legendary wits and brains. It was simply that this time, she refused to leave him. She stood, spreading her arms wide and glaring at the monster defiantly, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she yelled, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

The Kyuubi snarled and leapt, the yellowed fangs glistening in the sun. Sakura frowned and looked away, preparing to die, when she suddenly saw movement behind her. "Eight Gate..." Lee said weakly, "Shomon..." he suddenly stood straight up, his skin turning jet black from the damage it was causing his body, "Sakura-chan! I love you!" he yelled, "I will never let you be harmed! Even at the cost of my life!"

"No!" Sakura screamed, "Lee! Stop! Please!"

Lee just smiled at her and exploded upward, trading a single blow with the Kyuubi, both the legendary beast and the young taijutsu master falling like puppets whose strings had been cut. The Kyuubi's chakra disappeared and the Rokudaime Hokage appeared, his face straining as he coughed blood, "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme... Lee-san.. I'm.. so sorry.." he whispered, "It.. was never supposed to be like this..." he grimaced and stabbed himself in the stomach with a kunai, "Now at least this damned Kyuubi will be dead!" Naruto yelled hysterically, "I'm sorry I was such a bad Hokage!" Naruto screamed, "I tried! I did! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" he turned his head painfully to Sakura, smiling softly, "I'm happy to see you finally accepted Lee-san.." he whispered, shuddering in his final death throes, "Please.. take the sash from around my waist... you're the Hokage now Sakura.."

Sakura froze, nodding and running to Lee. She knew Naruto wanted to die and she respected his wish. No matter how much she hated to. "Lee-kun!" she yelled as she ran to the downed taijutsu master.

Lee grunted, the hole in his stomach reopened by his strenuous activity, his eyes blood-red from the pain, "Sakura... -chan.." he managed to say, "I.. love.." Sakura quickly laid her hands on him, unwilling to give up on him and pumped all of the chakra she could into him, but to no avail. Her face started to pale from the chakra drain and Lee quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him, shaking his head, "No.." he gasped, "Live..."

Sakura fell over his body, hugging him tightly, "I don't want to live without you," she sobbed, "I've already had to once..."

Lee took no notice of her cryptic message and raised one arm, softly draping it on her back, "Sakura-chan.." he said with effort, "You must.." A rattling sound left his lips and he died, the dark black eyes draining of all life, of all warmth.

Sakura screamed in agony, turning her eyes toward the sky. She couldn't believe it, she had failed, again, nothing had changed, but then again.. many things had changed. She had just been too late. She collapsed next to her love, curling into a little ball. Had this all been a sadistic joke? Was she to watch the death of the ones she loved more than once? She felt her body disappearing again and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She refused to believe she couldn't save them. She refused.

_It's Never Too Late  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
_Notes: The fic has been taken down to T after some changes to make it a little less graphic. The first version was rated 'M' because of the violence and I felt that it would alienate much of my audience and that I should edit some of it and release it again. After I did so, I looked over it again and grimaced, the story seemed to lose much of it's meaning and depth, so I am creating two versions of the fic, one that is edited to the 'T' rating and one that will remain the raw, unedited, original that maintains all of the original meaning for everyone who wants to feel the real power of this work. If you do not wish to read an 'M' fic then you do not have to, each other chapter will be an 'M' chapter and you can simply skip them. Each chapter will be labeled with it's kind such as "**T**" or "**M**" so please watch the labels carefully. Thank you.


End file.
